Under the Mistletoe:Sakura and Sasuke
by Toyoko
Summary: Guess you never thought they would end up under a mistletoe, especially when they both hate each other. How is it possible for them to end up under the mistletoe?


**So, this chapter was so much fun to write! I can only hope it's good. I'm not good at summarizing love in a chapter, so that's why I don't do one shots, so I am kinda worried about my chapters. And this one is pretty long, like 13 pages on Word. Anyway, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…neither the sexy Lambo Sasuke arrived in. Sad indeed.**

**Sakura and Sasuke**

A Lamborghini, white with black designs crawling over almost every inch pulled up at the back of the hotel where a specially placed valet stood in the freezing cold waiting for the "Prince" Uchiha Sasuke. The car screeched to a halt, throwing mud and snow on the valet. The driver scrambled out and opened the door to the backseat of the car. A leg donned in heavy, dark blue jeans pants with Echo Red sneakers stepped out. A strong hand grabbed the top of the door and a sexily ruffled head of luscious, medium length, shiny raven hair slowly rose to show a handsome and manly face. He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers and the driver dashed to the trunk to get out his many suitcases. The valet parked the car and Uchiha Sasuke took the elevator up to his room, his sneakers not fit for normal staircases.

Sakura's limousine pulled up in front of the hotel and she gracefully stepped out, her high heels sinking into the snow. She slammed the door behind her and pulled her pink, elaborate faux fur coat closer to her, being environmentally friendly and all. Her driver got out and headed to the trunk to get her luggage. She took a bag from him and smiled a gracious smile before she headed for the door. She had a little difficulty walking because of her heels, but she maintained her gracefulness throughout. She was hoping with all her might that she wouldn't run into the ever pompous Sasuke. She had had an encounter with him once and had no intention to run into him again. This matter was important to her now as her luck had a way of going bad. Unknown to her at that time, Mr. Uchiha was going up a private elevator, heading to the suite exactly beside hers.

_ - _ - _

"Thank you," Sakura thanked the man at the front desk, presenting him with a gracious smile. He smiled back and Sakura walked off with the key to suite 95 on the top floor. She was going to have the whole weekend to relax while her parents were off on business. It was going to be the perfect vacation…as long as Sasuke didn't show up. She almost slammed her head into the wall. She hadn't seen him for the past 5 years, why would he just show up suddenly? She stepped into the elevator and picked floor 10. The doors closed and the climb to the top floor began.

Sakura stepped out of the elevator at her destination and quickly headed for her suite. It was silent on the top floor. She let out a sigh as she looked around and allowed the key to dangle from her hands. It seemed she was the only one on the floor. She didn't like it. She was considering getting another room when another elevator dinged and a male stepped out. Sakura looked at him as he walked her way. He was every girl's idea of a perfect man: tall, dark and handsome. Her heart beat wildly and she couldn't control the grin that spread across her face.

"Hi, it seems we're the only ones on the floor," she said. He stopped beside her and looked her straight in the eyes. Those emerald eyes seemed very familiar.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said, sticking out a hand to him. A tiny smirk spread across his face. He remembered now, but he couldn't believe it. This was the little Sakura from whom he had stolen a first kiss from at the age of 12. It has been 5 years and it had been good for her.

Sakura noticed with a bit of uneasiness, mixed with irritability that he was slowly eyeing her body. She was considering letting her hand fall when he took it gently while at the same time moving closer to her. She felt her cheeks burn at the sudden closeness the stranger had chosen. She bit her lower lip, she kinda liked it. Sasuke smiled at what he knew was coming next.

"And my name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while Miss Haruno," he smirked, as he shook her hand. He watched in enjoyment as her face fell and total disbelief covered it.

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

"It's still me, Sakura. And it's not going to change," he said, still holding onto her hand. A look of utter hatred replaced her look of disbelief and she drew her hand out of his.

"Couldn't you just stay out of my life for I don't know…as long as I live!" She shouted. She screamed in frustration and turned to open her door. She jumped and almost dropped her key when he pushed his body against hers, practically trapping her between her door and him.

"Get off of me now, Sasuke!" She yelled. He didn't move but she could feel his breath on her neck. It was driving her insane and her insides wee quivering. He was so hot! But she had a lifetime grudge against him and she was good at keeping grudges. She spun to face him, about to say something when she realized just how close he was to her. She fought the blush from her cheek as she noticed his lips just an inch away from hers.

"Remember the last time we saw each other?" He asked, the look of mystery in his eyes.

"How could I forget Mr. Uchiha. You stole my first kiss. You dog," she said angrily. He smirked.

"Well, I'm about to steal another," he said and in a quick move, he kissed her on the cheek. He backed off quickly after that, just in time to dodge Sakura's fist. Her face was now red, but not from blushing, but from anger. He smirked as he backed up to his suite, number 94.

"I hate you so much!" She yelled, trying to control her desire of flinging curse words at him.

"Love you too, baby," he said, smirking. Sakura screamed and turned to her door, viciously getting it open.

"One day I am going to wipe that smirk permanently off your face Uchiha!" She shouted at him as

she shut her door. She heard him laugh and enter his suite, her back against her door. She sighed, emotions running through her like crazy.

It was so unbelievable. Here she was, miles away from home in a hotel that wasn't very famous and she had the luck to run into Sasuke Uchiha, the most egotistically disgusting person that she had ever met…after 5 years. Yet, she found him attractive. The years had been kind to him. She walked into her suite and pulled out her cell phone. She speed-dialed her best friend, Ino.

"Hey girl! Are you there yet?" Ino asked happily. She was unable to accompany Sakura as she had met in an accident the week before. Her arm and leg were broken, but all in all, she was alright.

"Yes, I'm here. But you'll never guess who else is."

_ - _ - _

Sakura stepped inside the shower, after a long conversation with Ino. She was so happy to step under the icy water that brought her back to life. While she had been talking to Ino, the snow had started falling heavily, but she didn't pay it much attention. Now in the shower, she was washing out the cherry blossom flavoured shampoo out of her hair. That was when the electricity went out. She jumped at the power failure and waited a few minutes for the generator to chip in. It didn't. She wrapped her hair and herself in the towels and felt her way out of the bathroom. She cursed out loud as she almost fell over something. She had no flashlights and no candles. What was she going to do?

She made her way over to the desk beside her king sized bed and scrambled to get to the phone. She pressed a button she hoped would get somebody that worked in the hotel. It rang for a few seconds then the line went dead.

"This is like some kind of horror movie," she complained as she tried to get to her suitcases. She was starting to get scared, but she tried to ignore it as she searched for something to put on. She heard the wind rattle her windows and her senses were heightened. She listened for a few more minutes before going back to rummaging through her suitcase, trying to remember where her underwear was. The snow started falling even harder and it beat against the windows causing Sakura to jump to her feet. Her heart was racing wildly and her brain starting conjuring up many awful monsters.

"It's just your imagination, Sakura. No need to freak OUTTTT!!!!!" Sakura let out a scream as the glass doors to the balcony flew open and the snow started whirling inside. She turned and ran, straight for the door, tripping over a few things on the way. She didn't care, she just wanted to get out. She ran too close to the wall and she could feel something sharp slicing through her skin on her thigh, right under the hem of her short towel. She threw open the door and ran for Sasuke's door. She started knocking on and screaming at the door, tears streaming down her face, frightened to death.

Sasuke was about to put on his shirt when he heard someone start to bang on his door.

"I hope someone is here to fix the electricity," he said as he made his way to the door. He opened it and surprisingly Sakura stumbled in, sobbing.

"Sakura?" He asked curiously. She was holding onto him tightly, crying into his naked chest.

'This is just downright weird,' he thought as he leaned forward to see up and down the hallway. Nobody. He closed the door and put his arms around her not sure of what else to do.

"It's okay. You're okay now," he said, noticing by the glow of the candles that she had just stepped out of the shower. Maybe it was the power failure that scared her. He smiled slightly at that thought as Sakura stopped crying.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe I am in here. What the hell am I doing in here?" She asked herself as she pulled away.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately for you, I don't have the answer." Sakura's head throbbed at the beginning of a headache. She unwrapped the towel from around her head and her pink hair tumbled down her shoulders and halfway down her back.

"I'm getting a headache," she said as she rubbed her temples, sniffling at the same time. Sasuke was forced to smile at how cute she looked.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go get something for your headache," he said and walked off. Sakura walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Her heart was still beating crazily from her experience. What was she doing in his suite? He was the enemy. But she didn't have any other chance, the elevator wouldn't be working and it'd be murder to try and make it down all those steps without any light at all, not to mention how scared she had been and still was. She lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She had no other choice but to stay with Sasuke. The thought made her shiver. Spend the night with Sasuke. She started to blush as many thoughts entered her head.

"Hey, I got some Advil for you," his voice suddenly reached her ears. She sat up quickly and noticed him standing right at the bedside. She also noticed for the first time that he wore no shirt. She grabbed the Advil and glass of water from him and quickly swallowed the pill.

"Are you comfortable like that?" He asked, looking at her short towel, his eyes lingering on her bare thighs.

"Yes…I am," she lied.

"Something cut you," he said and in a flash he was gone to get a first aid kit. Sakura brought her eyes to the cut, just remembering that she had it. Sasuke came back with a little first aid box and sat by the bedside.

"Give me your leg," he said, signaling for her to come closer to him. Sakura turned her narrowed eyes on him.

"No!" She said, refusing to have body contact with her enemy.

"Well, you sure as hell are not going to bleed on my sheets! Now give me your leg!" He yelled.

"Shouting is so unnecessary, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted back

"If you could stop being so stubborn and give me your damn leg then there would be no use for shouting," he growled dangerously. Sakura rolled her eyes as she concluded that it was best to listen to him. She moved a little closer to him.

"Good girl," he smirked, ruffling her hair. She jerked her head away.

"I am not a dog, Sasuke Uchiha, so stop treating me like one," she muttered. He continued to smirk as he wiped the blood off her leg with a piece of cotton doused in alcohol.

"Ouch," she said, her face twisted in pain.

"Stop being a baby," he said softly as he finished cleaning it up

"I'm sorry, but some people actually have feelings," she said. He smirked again and plastered a bandage on it.

"You're good to go," he said. He kissed it and got up. He stretched his back and her eyes were immediately pulled to his abs. She swore she was drooling. She snapped out of it quickly.

"Why do you love to smirk so often? Are you aware that it makes people ticked?" She asked, running her fingers over her bandage.

"I know," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura swore that he was showing off. The muscles in his arms were blatantly obvious and she knew he was pretending to be naïve so that he could show off his million dollar body. A light bulb went off over Sakura's head. She smiled and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Umm, actually, I do need some clothes to put on," she said.

"So you plan to spend the night with me?" He asked. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I was almost scared to death in that room, the phone's not working and the elevator isn't working plus its dark and it's snowing. Is that enough for you?" She asked.

"Umm…it is, but the thing is…you hate me. Why would you throw that away just to spend the night with me? You're too stubborn for that."

"Well…ahh…can't a girl be scared?"

"Ok then, make yourself comfortable. Just know that I will not deny myself any comfort for example the bed just because of you. If you want to sleep on the couch, go ahead. If you want to sleep with me, then I have nothing else to say," he said, signing off with his signature smirk. He turned to the bedside table and pulled out a draw. He flung boxers and a big t-shirt at Sakura.

"I hope they fit. I have to go call the front desk. What a weekend this has turned out to be," he said and moved into the next room to the phone so as to make the call.

Sakura watched him leave as she slipped on the boxers. She realized that he was still in her sight. She stood and turned her back to him. She dropped the towel and flapped out the shirt.

As Sasuke waited for them to pick up, his eyes caught Sakura, her back to him, in his boxers. Only his boxers. He watched her fingers dance over her skin in the glow of the candlelight. His insides started quivering. She was absolutely beautiful, he thought.

Sakura smiled to herself as she saw Sasuke's face in a small mirror in front of her. He wasn't the only one that had a body to show off. She slipped into his t-shirt and turned to face him. The person at the front desk picked up, but Sasuke didn't hear the hello.

"Hello?" The man said again.

"Ohh…hi. This is Uchiha Sasuke in suite 94 along with Haruno Sakura who is currently in my room and we need information regarding the power failure," he said. Sakura walked up beside him, wanting to hear anything that would be said.

"Well, sir. I must say I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but somehow, something knocked out the electricity on the top floor and the generator was also knocked out. It's quite mysterious I must say, but if you need another room to stay in, I could search for an empty room on another floor," the man said.

"How soon before the electricity is fixed?" Sasuke asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning sir," the man answered.

"We'll be okay till then, just make sure we get the electricity by morning, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I wish a good night for you and Haruno-san." And the conversation ended.

"Why did you refuse new rooms, baka?" Sakura attacked.

"Because we'll be okay until morning…and because I like seeing you in my t-shirt," he smirked.

"I am calling them back and demanding a new room!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the phone.

"Okay, just remember that you'll be going down those steps by yourself. And what if the new room is on the first floor? You'll probably die on those steps. And you'll still be alone and scared in your room," he said. Sakura looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. She slammed the phone back on its receiver.

"Fine! You win! Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled.

"Always a loud mouth, now aren't we?" He asked.

"Why do you torture me?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I told you already, Sakura. I like seeing you in my t-shirt." Enter signature smirk. He turned to walk back into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she jumped on Sasuke's back.

"What the…" Sasuke shouted as he went down like a ton of bricks.

"I hate you!" Sakura screamed as she choked him. In one quick move, Sasuke rolled Sakura onto her back and pinned her to the ground. She screamed and he straddled her.

"Get off of me," she growled.

"You never stop, do you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Stop what?" She yelled.

"Stop being so stubborn!" He yelled.

"Then forgive me for being myself! If I had known I would be spending the night with the oh so incredible 'Prince' Sasuke then I would have switched my personality before I left my house this morning! Sorry, your highness," she said sarcastically, trying to free herself from him.

"Would you just shut up!" He shouted, pushing her hands back to the ground on either side of her head.

"Hell, no! Now, get off of m…" She started, only to be interrupted at the feel of Sasuke's breath so close to her face. Her heart started pounding harder as she noticed how close he was to her.

"Shut up," he said softly and he kissed her neck. She gasped and jumped a little.

"Just calm down," he continued softly.

"I won't be your whore, Sasuke," she said, trying to get her face far away from his lips. She was sure he was feeling her intense heartbeat with their bodies so close.

"You know, Sakura, you could be much more," he said, sitting up and looking down at her. Thank God, she had calmed down.

"No thank you. Now can I please be allowed to get up?" She asked. He nodded and got up from straddling her. He offered a hand and she took it. He drew her up and for a couple of seconds, no one said a word.

"How about dinner?" he asked.

_ - _ - _

It was morning and the candles were all burnt out. The electricity was fixed, but it was the sun that shone through the glass doors that awoke Sasuke. His eyes fluttered open and immediately he knew who he was holding in his arms. He looked down at her, angelic in her sleep and even more beautiful than the night before. Who would have thought that Sakura Haruno would end up in a bed beside Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked. She might not like it, but he did.

"Hey, baby, wake up," he teased, kissing her neck and her cheek. She stirred and he knew that if he didn't move fast enough when she woke up then he'd be dead. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes shot open and she pushed away from him in an instant.

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked.

"You know, Sakura, I actually enjoyed last night. I always thought you were just too much, but I actually like your stubbornness. Kinda cute," he smirked.

"I don't like you, Sasuke, now stop scaring me. I have to admit, you're not such a bad guy, but you're still full of yourself and I can't deal with that," she said.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go back to sleep. I liked having you in my arms," he continued.

"How do you do this? You are such a man-whore! I'm leaving," she said, turning to go.

"See you later, honey. Remember not to shrink the kids," he smirked and rolled over in his bed. Sakura stormed out, slamming the door behind her. When she slammed the door, it seemed she left all her anger behind. She burst into laughter. He was joking. She had just realized it. He really wasn't as bad as she had thought. And with another laugh, she walked into her suite.

_ - _ - _

Sasuke sat in the lobby on a big, comfy couch in a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket, just relaxing and thinking about his night with Sakura. He was starting to think that he really liked her and wasn't just pulling her chain. He had wanted to hold her in his arms for the entire night and kiss her in the morning. She made him angry, a girl rarely did. They were too caught up with his looks and his money. They didn't care about talking to him or opposing him. Sakura was different. She didn't take crap from anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young, pretty, blonde girl plopping herself in the couch in front of him. He stared at her for a few minutes, before he spoke…surprisingly.

"I can see your day didn't go very well," he said.

'Why am I speaking to her?' He wondered.

"Yeah, you're right about that one," she said sending a tiny smile his direction. Somehow he felt sympathy for her instead of the usual 'playa' mode he went into when a pretty girl was around.

"So, what happened?" He asked. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"I don't even know you. What made you think I would tell you my personal problems?" She asked. A little feisty. She reminded him of Sakura.

"It's always easier to tell a stranger your problems, especially since you'll never see him again," he said. She continued looking at him until she sighed and gave in to him.

"What do you do when someone loves you and you love them too?" She asked.

"Easy, you get married to that person," he thought. Another thought surfaced, was he in love?

"How do you tell them?" She asked.

"I love you," he said, "it's as simple as that."

"But what if you're afraid to get hurt. What if you're not ready for a relationship?"

"Then you wait."

"You make everything sound so easy."

"It is"

"No, it's not. I don't know what to do. I like him and he likes me and I've been thinking about us for quite some time, but I don't want to put my trust in him and he ends up failing my expectations. I'm afraid of being hurt like all those women out there. I don't want to be in that insecure group of women that either hate men or will never trust another man again," she blurted. Sasuke leaned forward in thought.

"Then what about those women who haven't been hurt? And those men who act tough but have had their hearts broken a million times into a million pieces? What if all of those who have been hurt decided never to try again? Then three quarters of the world would be alone and miserable. The whole point of living a good life is to do what you have to do, no matter who tries to fight against you, no matter who tries to humiliate you or no matter who tries to hurt you," he said, surprised at what he had just said.

"Thank you so much, Mister…Mister…" she began.

"Uchiha," he said, "Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled, pulled him into a hug and rushed off.

"That was weird," Sasuke admitted as he relaxed in the couch. It got him thinking though. It got him thinking about this girl that he was finding himself falling in love with. Love. No, he was ahead of himself. He was not in love with Sakura. But what else could he call it. He stood up. He wouldn't admit that he loved her, but he could admit that he did indeed like her and anything he wanted, he worked hard to get it. He rushed to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He was hoping he would catch her in her suite.

The elevator dinged open at the last floor and he stepped out, his heart beating harder. This was new to him. He was never nervous with a girl before. He stopped in front of her door and knocked. She answered it almost immediately.

"Umm…hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" She asked. He pushed past her and into her suite.

"Hey! I did not give you permission to come in!" She yelled.

"Sakura, I like you," he said, up front.

"Stop playing around Sasuke. I'm not in the playing mood now. I'm in the middle of baking a cake. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Sakura walked to stand behind him.

"I really do like you, Sakura. I'm not playing," he said.

"Whatever, Sasuke," she rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"You have to believe me, Sakura. You make me angry and you make me nervous," he said.

"And so?" She asked. Sasuke answered by pressing his lips to hers. At first she stood still in surprise, but it didn't end quickly and she managed to melt into the kiss. He was a good kisser. But he was the enemy. But he was sexy. But…but…but his hands were now on the small of her back and her hands were around his neck.

'But nothing,' she finished in her brain as she kissed him back. Above their heads hung a mistletoe.

**I hope this chapter was good. I kept switching up how they say their names like 'Haruno Sakura' as opposed to 'Sakura Haruno'. Please like it! I need your feedback so review! Thank you!**


End file.
